


Day 7: Past/Future

by GemmaRose



Series: Week of Corazón 2017 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Rocinante has his future all planned out.





	Day 7: Past/Future

“So, what are you planning to do once you graduate?” Rocinante asked, leaning back on his hands as Jeremiah hopped up on the parallel bars.

“Join the marines, duh.” the older teen rolled his eyes.

“I mean aside from that.” Rocinante rolled his eyes right back. “Got anywhere in particular you want to go?”

Jeremiah looked up at the sky, leaning back until he was almost but not quite touching the other bar. “The New World.” he said after a long few seconds. "That's where the strongest marines go, and I'm gonna be an admiral one day, so I gotta be strong."

“I wanna go back to North Blue.” Rocinante grinned. “Maybe I could find my big brother, show him that marines aren't all jerks.”

“ _You_ want to join the marines?” Jeremiah spun on the bar and lowered his feet towards the other one.

“Well, yeah.” Rocinante frowned. “My dad's been a ranking officer since he adopted me. I've known I was gonna be one since I was nine, ten years old?”

“No way.” Jeremiah scoffed, leaning back even further until he was hanging upside down by his knees, his feet hooked under the other bar to keep him from slipping. “You’d never make it past basic.”

“I will too!” Rocinante huffed, crossing his arms and definitely not pouting at the older boy. “And I’ll be a better marine than you too, so _nyeh_.” he stuck his tongue out, and Jeremiah laughed.

“No way.” he shoved Rocinante, almost knocking him over. “You’re way too clumsy!”

“I’ll grow out of it.” Rocinante insisted.

“You’ve been saying that for the last three years.” Jeremiah pointed out, swinging back up and moving to put one hand on each bar. “Just accept it, you’re gonna have to find something else to do with your life in a few years.” he swung his legs back and forth together until they came over the bars, then hooked them over the one nearer to Rocinante and settled on it seemingly effortlessly. “Your dad may be an Admiral, but he can’t keep you in if you flunk out of training.”

Rocinante scowled and grabbed his elbows. “You know what? Fuck you.” he stood, brushing wood chips from his pants. “In ten years, I’m gonna outrank you, just see if I don’t.”

“Suuure.” Jeremiah drawled, grinning lazily. “I bet you’ll be taller than me too, pipsqueak.”

Rocinante flipped him off and turned away, stalking over to the gate and letting himself out. Hanging out at the playground was dumb, anyways. He was a teenager, he could hang out somewhere not meant for little kids. Jeremiah was actually pretty lame, always hanging out there and fucking around on the parallel bars. Straightening his shirt, Rocinante started towards the library. He’d grab a book or two and read at home for the morning, then try to make some new friends at lunch. There were a few kids who ate on base with him that weren’t too much younger, and it shouldn’t be hard to get himself into their group.


End file.
